Red & Black
by XxBrown-Eyed BetaxX
Summary: The venom was instant. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her body convulsing in agony. Edward kept his arms wrapped tightly around her stomach as she screamed and writhed. When Edward finds Lila dying in the snow, he begs Carlisle to save her. Little did they know, she would be more trouble than even Alice saw coming. Starts in New Moon.


I OWN NOTHING! PLEASE READ!

It was uncanny, how much she reminded him of **_her_**, not in appearance, but in the way that she wasn't afraid of him. This girl was smaller, closer to Alice's height, with more copper red hair. Her life was slowly slipping away as she lay there in the snow, shivering. He stepped into her view and she flinched at the sight of him, attempting to lift her body to escape. He crouched down and rested his hands lightly on her bony shoulders.

"I will not hurt you," Edward Cullen said, brushing her hair back from her face, over her shoulder.

"I don't believe you," Her soft voice managed to rasp out through gasps of pain.

"My father is a doctor. Please let me help you." He looked straight into her emerald colored eyes, cupping one side of her face. What could she do? She was unable to get help for herself. Sighing, she allowed him to lift her into his arms, one under her knees, the other around the middle of her back. She grunted in pain as he started to run, her eyes pinched shut.

"Carlisle!" She heard his smooth voice call out seconds later. Her eyes flashed open in shock as she opened her eyes. This was at least five miles away from where he'd found her.

_"Vampiro!"_ She struggled to get out of his arms. His golden eyes widened. This girl was anything but ordinary; she knew what he was without a second's hesitation. He held on tighter, a vice around her body.

"Edward, what is this?" A golden-haired bloodsucker spoke on her other side of her. Her bottom lip trembled as sobs wracked her body. She knew that there was no chance she was going to live now.

"She's dying. Save her, Carlisle, please!" Edward pleaded, his face contorted in pain. Carlisle sighed.

"Take her into the guest room, I'll be there shortly."

He laid her down gently on the mattress, and the blonde Vampire followed right behind.

"What's your name, Little One?" He asked. She relaxed.

"Lila," she gasped.

"Alright, Lila. This is going to hurt. Edward's going to hold you still to keep you from hurting yourself," He nodded to his son. The bronze-haired man slipped behind her and allowed her to lean against him. He didn't have the same immediate reaction to her like Bella. It wasn't a romantic action; he just couldn't bear to let someone who was so much like her to die. It was his way of protecting **_her_** again. Carlisle leaned in and bit into the flesh of her throat. The venom was instant. She screamed at the top of her lungs, her body convulsing in agony. Edward kept his arms wrapped tightly around her stomach as she screamed and writhed. Carlisle sat at the edge of the bed, holding her legs from kicking. Finally, at a free moment she found her voice.

"Kill me! Please, please, kill me!" Lila screamed before the pain absorbed her once again. The pain flowed from Edward to her, through her thoughts. She kept very detailed thoughts, even when her mind was everywhere at once. He was feeling every ounce of pain she was. He understood the desire to die. He gritted his teeth together as she struggled and screamed. Her heart slowed, slower, slower, until it stopped completely. And then, as expected, it began to race. She'd stilled, but Edward didn't shift. He held the lifeless girl close to him, his forehead rested on her shoulder.

"I forgot." He murmured, to Carlisle.

"Forgot what, son?" The doctor replied.

"How that feels."

"You were in a haze already, Edward. It wasn't as bad for you; it was foggy. She was fully conscious. Just, be patient with her Edward. She'll be confused and terrified when she wakes up. She's _your_ responsibility to teach." Wordlessly, Carlisle left—to tell the others about their newest sibling.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, laying her down and curling up beside her, "I couldn't let you die."

She didn't move. The pain was incapacitating. It was awhile before Alice entered the room.

"Edward, I'll sit with her. You've been in here for two days. I want to meet my new little sister when she wakes up." The pixie nudged him aside and linked her fingers through Lila's. Her hair lightened, her face paling slightly, and her body curving to the same level of perfection as the others. Rosalie died nearly a decade ago, shortly before they arrived in Forks for the second time. It was about time she got a sister again.

Alice was murmuring in Italian and brushing through the newest Cullen's hair as the time grew closer to when she'd awaken. In silence, she dressed Lila into the clothes she bought when she saw the girl coming; a long-sleeved light gray tee shirt with light distressed jeans, Vans shoes, and a white scarf. The dark-haired girl then pulled Lila's head into her lap to wait.

Emmett slipped into the room to look at her. If his heart had still been beating, it would've jumped. She was beautiful, in a different way than Rose. Alice smiled up at him.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yeah, Alice," he said, inexplicably drawn to the small transitioning girl. Lila's eyes flashed open, burning red. The first thing her new eyes looked at was the dark-haired man in the corner. Her stomach tightened.

"Hi." He said in his deep voice.

"Hello," her voice rang like bells.

"I'm Emmett."

"Lila." She replied just before the others slipped into the dark little room.

"I think we have some explaining to do," Carlisle was the first to speak.


End file.
